comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-08 - Questions and Forklifts
It's early morning in Metropolis. Much of the city slowed down several hours ago, but Metropolis is like the Big Apple; It never really sleeps. Park Ridge and Hobes Bay is one of those areas of Metropolis that never sleeps. Manufacturing and Engineering never sleeps and several firms are finishing up their third shift this morning. The Question is also in this industrial district, following a lead. He's on the rooftop of one of these buildings. This building doesn't have a clearly deliniated sign or markings to tell what company it is, but that's not too terribly unusual. The man in the fedora and trenchcoat is kneeling down and looking through one of the windows built in the ceiling to provide natural light into the manufacturing floor below. Without much sunlight outside, Q's presence doesn't cast a shadow below. Speaking of below, Q's gaze is fixed on about two dozen individuals and a couple of forklifts. Everyone's wearing overalls of different shades and colors, so no uniforms. They're moving crates around closer to the big back entrence, clearly readying it for pickup by a truck. As Cyberdragon Flies through the air at night, hoping for some peace and quiet after his vacation to the Florida Keys was cut short. He had expected to get a scolding from Janet the moment he got back, well that would have been until he learned she was dealing with the New Venice issues. He knew she had been hurt, but just waiting around for a scolding wasn't his style so he chose to go out for some night flying. Allowing his mind and body relax. He's not really paying attention to where he was flying. Those Wings produce very little noise, they surfaces of them have become fluffed like Owl feathers, so as he glides and flaps his wings once in a while he was not entirely aware of the passage of time, nor where he and Cyber had flown. Over Metropolis. The industrial area to be exact. Looking around he spots the man on the roof and that normally means trouble. A quick look over Cyberdragon slowly banks when he sees him looking over the edge and that Makes Cyberdragon bank slowly behind the building the man is on to avoiding being seen. Thankfully his Black and Red colors should keep him concealed against the night sky. Coming behind the Building he will spread those wings slowly and gently touch down. He makes no hostile moves, nor approaches the person. If John got into trouble AGAIN, Janet would kill him. He's also not sure if it is a police or hero, or PI. Dilana had decided to follow The Question when she saw him leave in his car a while earlier, deciding to take her own personal motorcycle on account of the time of day since it was quieter. Unfortunately, she lost Vic's car somewhere in Metropolis and had spent a good while riding around the city trying to figure out where he went. Eventually she spots his car and parks her bike about a block away, but he's already gone and she looks around a bit as she approaches the car. "Well, he's probably long since left the car by now... Where did he go?" She mutters softly to herself. Vic's Red, Old-style VW Beetle is pretty cold when Dilana finds it. This would indicate that it's been in its present spot for a good long while. Couple of hours perhaps. The vehicle is flanked and surrounded by warehouses and factories... so from Dilana's vantage point she has her pick of guesses on where he could be. The warehouse he's actually on the roof of is two blocks away. Vic's attire would definately not paint him as a cop... unless he was cosplaying as a '30's police detective. Since it's not the '30's... it's a good assumption the trench-clad fellow isn't a cop. Q's got his attention primarily on the work happening below. A thoughtful hrm comes from the Faceless Vigilante before he stands erect and out of his kneeling position. He glances around the rooftop, eyes darting around for the fire escape ladder he used to get up here. His gaze drifts upon and eventually focuses on Cyberdragon, whom he did not hear arrive. Bravo. The Question slips his gloved hands into his pockets and asks Cyberdragon a question, "I have a job to do; Are you here to help or hinder?" I'm surprised, too, that Q's question isn't 'What the heck are you?'. Cyberdragon holds his place as he listens to the Question asked of him. He thinks, "Depends on if you are breaking the law which I would have to hinder, or trying to investigate a criminal activity. I might help unless you want me to stay out of the way." Cyberdragon does not make his voice carry very far. Wanting to make sure he won't be over heard by anyone. Looking around he makes no attempt to block the man as that trench coat makes him think.... "So... what is it?" He says tail flicking back and forth. Flicking his ear the biomechanincal waits for an answer. Dilana has no idea where Vic has gone rooftops or otherwise. The car is cold as a stone, and there is not even any evidence of which direction he may have gone after leaving the car. To make matters worse, the background noise of the industrial district made it hard to distinguish individual sounds so it was unlikely she would be able to pick up on any particular person talking unless she was somewhat close to them, even with her super-human hearing. So, she sighs and just begins to wander down the street, deciding to pick the direction Vic's car was facing and hoping she gets lucky. The Question slips a hand out of his pocket and reaches up to tug down on the brim of his hat. The hand is replaced in the pocket as Question asks, "Interesting what you said. I am not a cop. Anything I do here that would typically be performed by an officer of the law could be views as breaking the law. Breaking the law typically gets lumped into the 'criminal activity' catagory. Perhaps you should re-evaluate your perception." He glances over his shoulder towards the window he had been spying through then back to Cyberdragon, "I am following a lead. This lead has brought me to this place. I must break into this warehouse and confront a group of people that may number in the dozens to find the one I require to further my investigation. I will be doing things, probably, to these individuals that could be referred to as criminal. I will be doing these things with intentions you could consider as... good." He pauses and then asks, "So what will it be, Falkor? Help or Hinder?" Unfortunately for Dilana, the conversation between CeeDee and Q probably can't be heard over the ambiant noise of the manufacturing district. Thankfully, she's going in the right direction and if the two oddly attired individuals on the rooftop keep talking, she may start to pick up a stray word or three. "Well during my time as hero, I have come to learn sometimes you have to step into the gray areas of the Law." His form starts to leech the collar out of it turning much darker, and more camouflaged. Slowly he walks past the Question to Look down and around carefully. Scoping out the situation and thinking. "Alright I'll help you, but I warn you, if you have deceived me, I shall be more than annoyed with you upon our next meeting." Cyber's attention is mostly on the goons, so unless Dilana was walking in open light, she won't be seen easily. "What do you want me to do, attract attention, sneak in? Provide back up?" Cyber uses his abilities to adapt to zoom in on the various guards getting a good look on them. The streets were fairly quiet it would seem, with most of the action in the manufacturing district going on inside the buildings, not much was going on in the streets at this hour besides a delivery truck passing once in a while or a stray car here and there. What few stray workers were around were too focused on their jobs to be people watching, so Dilana sees no reason to hide in the shadows, instead just walking down the side of the street, looking around with both her eyes and echolocation, though not really looking up much, just the same as most people tend not to do. Granted, she wouldn't be able to see the rooftops from the street anyway. She's dressed in a jacket with a hood and some tight fitting black pants. Her rostrum does poke out of the hood a bit, but more than that, it was pretty much impossible to hide her tail. If Cyber did take a look over the side of the building in her direction, she'd be hard to miss, but she's still about a block down the street. The Faceless Vigilante allows a bit of a scoff to escape his unseen mouth, but he stifles it midway through. He shakes his head, "What is a hero but a perception and ideology?" He shrugs his shoulders and drops that discussion for a more appropriate time. Q starts off towards the ladder, "You do what needs to be done and how you want. I'm not a puppetmaster." Hands emerge from his pockets again and one grasps the rung of the ladder. He says, "I'm going to go down there, look around and quite possibly indulge in a bit of violence. Their reaction to my presence will probably force me into violent action." Q starts down the ladder. When The Question is on the ladder, he'll become visible to those looking up from avenue below. Another twist of luck, this happens to be the same path being tread by Dilana. This also means she's close to the building that is the target of the Question's investigation. As John shakes his head and then thinks to all the Mud slinging and mutant hating his world has had growing up, Cyber shakes his head. And when he does he is instantly alerted that Dilana is in the area. Not many he knows would have a Dolphin's Tale. Looking to the Question and then Dilana he turns his attention and says, "I would know that tail just about any where." And with it Looking around he will move to one side of the Building and push off attempting to swoop down silently towards Dilana. Moving at an Angle his desire to avoid trouble makes him wary at the moment. So as he swoops down he will no doubt attract The attention of Dilana in the distance as he does his best to remain across the street from her that way, the guards down the alley or side street do not see him glide down at such a steep angle. Not wanting Dilana to get in any trouble he allows her to see him before he pulls into the shadows.... For the few workers on the street, focused on whatever task their job required of them on this day, it might be easy to miss Cyber swooping down quietly from the rooftop. Dilana however was looking around, she may not have been looking at the sky much, but the movement still caught her attention as he got closer to the ground and the shadows would not hide him from her echolocation, despite the pictures it was giving her being a little fuzzy because of all the ambient noise. She casually crosses the street and makes her way toward Cyber, making sure no one was near enough to overhear before speaking to him. "Never expected to see you up here. Vacation cut short?... And why are you hanging out on rooftops in the industrial part of town?" Of course, one could ask her the same question, it probably wasn't the best part of town for anyone with an obvious mutation to be wandering around. Surely someone would spot her eventually, and if they were a mutant hater, well yeah, that could be bad. As cyberdragon pulls her into the alley he says, "Complicated story, tell you later. There is a Guy no face sneaking into an area to get information might cause trouble. Thought you would like to avoid trouble." he says Inside the building that is Question's target, the activity he was observing minutes ago still continues. Forklifts are bringing larger crates towards the loading dock and handcarts are being used for smaller cargo. The people inside don't really seem to be conversing much, all are focused on their job at hand. All of the individuals appear to be men and they all appear to fit the stereotype of a laboror; They appear fit and physically capable. The Question descends the ladder swiftly, skipping a rung or two somewhere in the middle of the fire escape. The last few feet, he slides down the remaining length and touches down on the ground. A swift look around his general vacinity is made and a side door leading into the warehouse is spied. A couple of steps are made and the door is reached. The lever latch is pushed and the door clicks and swings slowly open to allow the Faceless Vigilante ingress. Along the avenue that Dilana is walking along, two beams of light are cast down its length. If she turns around, she'll see the approach of a box truck; Its lights still bright against the light of approaching dawn. The boxtruck appears unmarked as it passes the area Dilana is walking along. If she takes note of the truck, she'll see that it turns the corner around the building Q stepped into. It's presumably heading to the loading dock of this building. Unfortunately, Dilana misses The Question's decent down the ladder and quiet entry into the building because she's focused on Cyberdragon at the moment. But when he mentions a man with no face, she knows instantly who he's talking about, unless by some crazy coincidence there's more than one guy like that in this area on this very morning. Unlikely, she felt. "If he's wearing a trench coat and looks like a 30s PI, then I actually know him... In fact, we've worked together before." She didn't go as far as to say she had followed him here however. "He seems to like to work alone, but last time he got a bit over his head and if I wasn't there, things would have gone badly for him, very bad... I think we should help him." As Dilana tells him of the guy in the trench coat he groans out softly. "Janet's gonna kill me. If he is your friend I'll help but I wasn't here understand. Where that Truck went, is the area he was at. Up on the roof." and he points up where he came from. Yeah said something of facing Dozeons, maybe." John and Cyber do their best to make their form as non descript as possible as he asks, "What do you want me to do, try and draw security away and out of the area?" The Question closed the door behind him when he entered the warehouse. Outside of the warehouse for several moments it was stark quiet. The truck at the loading dock turned off its engine and it appears the forklifts have been shut off for the time being. The people inside the warehouse are milling about.. maybe it's break time? The silence doesn't last long. After a couple of minutes there's a shout, followed by louder shouts and then barking commands. The tone sounds frantic and angry. Something's going down inside the warehouse and, well, it's probably not question that The Question is involved. Dilana nods to Cyberdragon. "Of course, I wouldn't want anyone to kill you." She says with a knowing wink. "Anyways, if it's dozens, then it's even more stacked against us than last time... As for drawing away security, that might help, but let's hold off for now. A steatly approach might be best till we know more about what is going on, lest someone escape with something important. How about this, if I want a distraction, I'll give you a signal." She says as she points at him with both hands to demonstrate. Then she hears shouting from inside the building. "Well, so much for stealth, sounds like it's already started!" She cries as she quickly makes her way for the building. AS he follows Dilana he groans and then says, "Hang on." The sound of the commotion makes him shake his head. "Hang on to me." And then with a Nice strong arm Cyberdragon will scoop up Dilana And then spreading those Wings one hard down thrust and he is airborn. No labor, no extra effort as he carries Dilana into the Air and Swings around in a loop so he can land on the Warehouse where the guys with the Cargo were working in and out of. Right next to a Door, "Ten to one the door is triggered with an alarm, I'll go in first incase someone has a shotgun." Adn then carefully Cyber does his best to enter the door, allowing his suit to slip into the frame so it can work to undo any locks in side before opening the door. Two dozen or so individuals are really hard to avoid for The Question. He's not Batman. He's not Moon Knight. Hanging from the rafters or hiding out in ventilation shafts aren't really Q's M.O. So, the straying into the periphery vision of a bulky warehouse worker was bound to happen with so many people for the Vigilante to account for. The shouting drew others to the burly man's position and, well, violence erupted. Q's gotta do this the hard way! Fists and Feet began to fly as Q fell into a fighting rhythm. As for Dilana and Cyberdragon, the door CeeDee gets them too is... actually unlocked. The the people in the warehouse going in and out of the place so often, there was a lax in security. When the door is opened it will reveal... no one waiting. It seems that the Question being found amongst them has drawn every available person to his vacinity. It appears that Q has inadvertantly become the distraction that CeeDee offered to be. Dilana hangs back as Cyberdragon leads the way and goes through the door, she certainly apreciated it as she is far from bulletproof. But then there doesn't seem to be any security, which she knew probably meant that everyone was after Q... poor guy. She would enter after Cyberdragon and look around the building, sending out a broadband scan with her echolocation and also listening to the sounds of the fight, trying to pinpoint where Q was so they could help him. If he had this whole place on him, she figured he would likely need it. Cyber looks down and takes stock of the situation and then he will say, "I'll go down and help him, Try to help him escape into the shadows then keep them busy." Cyberdragon moves as his wings spread and then he pushes off the ledge, His wings unfurled and spread wide open, someone yells out, "THE BAT!" And of course that will draw the attention of most people as Cyberdragon lifts up his feet to kick one of the guys in the Chest. Knocking him away from The Question. Flaring those wings Like a Cap he lashes them out at the face and eyes of various Thugs, to try and block good visions or good looks at himself. Lashing out with his hand he will slap people back avoiding injuring them as it should feel like being punched, and do his best to draw the full attention of those here giving Question a chance to escape. With out actually harming people. The Question can handle himself in a fight; He always has. Some of his earliest memories are beating up, or getting beaten up by, bullies in the orphanage. Half a dozen individuals have already been felled by Question's use of Dragon-Style kung-fu. A foot to the larynx; An elbow to the nose; A knee to the groin. Those first six were pretty easy because they generally came at him one at a time as they filtered into where he was found. Fighting those six slowed him down, however, and people were getting to his vacinity faster than he could take them down. Soon he was beginning to fight more defensively as the bodies of bad guys were starting to overwhelm him. By the time CeeDee arrives, there are a dozen individual holding onto Q, striking him or simply around him to cover any possible escape paths. One of the burly brutes is behind him and holding his arms back, which gives free reign to the guy infront of the Faceless Man to pummel his faceless face and midsection with hooks and jabs. Q takes a good solid couple of hits by the time CeeDee arrives. The man pummels the Question is the one Cyberdragon knocks away from him. Being free of the beating temporarily and the shock of Cyberdragon's arrival gives Q some leverage on the man behind him. Q bends forward, twists and manages to throw the man off of him. He stands there in a defensive posture with an arm raised to shield some bruised ribs. Dilana nods to Cyberdragon and hangs back, letting him take care of the up close, physical fighting to help Q, and it looks like he arrived none too soon. Dilana can still see more men coming toward their positions, and so she takes aim at their heads and fires off sonic pulses at each of them, moving along from one to the next as quickly as she can. The pulses have enough power to knock out a person, but even if the pulse is resisted a bit or her aim was slightly off, it would still be very disorienting, or at the least make their ears hurt a lot. The pulses were very focused also, so Cyber and Q would be able to hear them, but would not suffer any effects from them. Cyberdragon is very focused on protecting Question. When one of them comes to close he will grab hold of the man and then with his greater strength Throw him into a couple of his friends. Someone uses a baseball bat and breaks it over his horned head as Cyberdragon turns around and screams, "I wanna eat your brains!" it's in a voice what could be more equated to nails on a chalk board. It's enough to make the guy go off guard as Cyber will gut punch him and then grab him by his arm and Then Thrown him at one of his friends. "I'll keep them busy, you find cover when you can." And he will hear Dilana's sonic attacks and does his best to keep people from the Question, his tail lashes out at legs and feet trying to trip people up. His goal is not to do too much damage. The Question continues to grip at his side with one hand while still lashing out at any mook who's brave enough to approach him with CeeDee flanking him. Though injured, Q is still striking with precision and power. There's the sound of a man's leg bone shattering followed by the bone shattering scream from the man who is the source of the previous sound. That man drops to the ground in agony. Dilana's efforts help to thin the numbers as well. Sonic pulses sending a couple of men flying heavily into some nearby crates, others flung and being slammed hard into the concrete floor of the warehouse. As the numbers thin and the advantage the men in the warehouse deteriorated, one of the men screams out, "Bulk! Get your ass out here! How the hell aren't you out here taking out the trash?!" The Question spares a glance towards Cyberdragon, "I'm fine. I've faced worse." Anything else Q was about to say is interrupted by the entrence of, one could assume, Bulk. The large man that would dwarf some Linebackers comes into this part of the warehouse from a backroom. The man looks as if he's abused steroids, MGH or Venom in the recent past. This big man shouts, "Alright! That's enough! I'm going to break you jerks!" The regular mooks the group had been fighting start to back off... maybe to give Bulk room to 'work'. Question amends his previous statement, "Alright. You get the big guy. I'm feeling less fine." Cyberdragon lifts his head and he chooses to assume his normal form, the Bio-mechanical dragon bares his fangs and says. "Fresh Meat. That's what you are, cause you... are about to go through the meat grinder unless you back down." And moving to get between the Muscle bound jerk and the Question and then flaring his wings, Cyber's entire form, suddenly gets Covered in bladed Spikes. Forming out of his material two blades come out of his front arms like sword blades and then retract. Even the Spikes on him are reabsorbed. Tail lashing about as he bares his teeth assuming a Fighting stance. Cyber doesn't have any real idea to this guy's condition, or the status of his heart or anything. which means Cyber needs to be careful, once strike in the wrong place could kill him. As things begin to clear out, Dilana gets a look at Q, seeing that he's holding his side. She hopes his injury isn't too severe, but wouldn't be able to see how bad it is using her echolocation from this distance unless they were both underwater. He did seem to be still holding his own in the fight, that is until that giant of a man comes into the room. It would seem that still no one had noticed her, and Bulk was focused on Q and Cyber, which gave her a nice opening. She took careful aim, and increased the power of her sonic pulse as she fired, aiming directly at his head. If he wasn't tougher against the attack than the rest of the men, it would probably give him a concussion, but still shouldn't do any permanent damage. The man referred to as 'Bulk' leans forward, arms at his side and roars out an almost feral challenge at Cyberdragon. Clearly his bladed display did not intimidate or there's something in his possibly drug-addled mind keeping him from recognizing the danger of the bladed draconic form. Overworked muscles are flexed, veins are popping and eyes appear to be bloodshot as he glares a deathglare in the armored heroes direction. The Question starts to pull back, all too willing to let Ceedee stand between him and the amalgam of Lou Ferrigno and Ronnie Coleman. He turns away, still clutching his side and starts glancing about the room. The mooks that hadn't been downed by a sonic pulse, cybernetic dragon or Faceless Vigilante are all running towards the door of the loading dock and the truck parked there. Q's gaze falls upon a natural-gas powered forklift. If this were a cartoon, an exclamation point would form over his head. Bulk is about to charge towards Cyberdragon when Dilana's sonic pulse slams into his head. The unseen wave of sonic force twists the large man's head to the side as if he'd been hit by a solid right hook. He's dazed briefly but the pulse seems to further enrage the man. Another billowing shout of defiance is emitted from the big guy. When Cyber is not able to make the man back down he braces himself for an attack, and then he sees his opening, When Dilana's attack hits he lunges forward, clenching his fist so he can punch the man nice and hard in the Gut, Cyber can bench press over a metric Ton, so in order to do any damage to his muscle Cyber has to punch fairly hard. He also knows not to let up in the least as his next Punch will be to the man's face. Cyber strikes with enough force to break Cinder Blocks, with ease, as he tries to lay on hit after hit to the guy. He also allows his tail to lash out to try and slash at his knee caps, if he can bring down his knees Cyber can get him incapped faster. Dilana blinks a bit as the blast doesn't seem to do much more than make the beast of a man more angry. She worries she might kill him or at least do permanent damage if she hits him any harder, not that he hasn't already screwed up his body enough on his own. In any case, it seemed that Cyber could handle it from here, so while she keeps an eye on the fight just in case, she moves toward Q, following his gaze to the fork lift. When she gets close to him she asks. "Hey, anything I can do to help?" The Question hops into the drivers seat of the forklift and turns the key to start the gas motor. There's a high pitched whine from the engine and the Question spends a moment or four trying to identify the controls. This is probably the first time he's attempted to drive a forklift. Gloved hands find the lever to control the pneumatic fork and he tests it. Unseen on his masked face is a pained, but growing grin at the plan forming in the vigilante's head. He glances over to Dilana who had spoken to him moments before he hopped on the lift. He says to her, "Didn't expect to run into you here... though I thought I heard your handywork a little while ago. Do what you think feels right." He hits the gas on the forklift and with a jerk forward, the vehicle lurches forward. Bulk takes the strikes from CeeDee with remarkable endurance. Clearly whatever he has juiced with has either deadened his pain receptors, his care for his well being or has simply made his musculature or bone structure denser to allow him the ability to stand up to the strikes. The strikes do cause damage though and Bulk doubles over from the shots to his gut and blows to his legs. CEEDEE Will punch and jab at the Guy, realizing very fast he can't take him down through physical Pummeling and chooses to cripple. Punches to the face and Gut change to solid hard strikes to the Knees, and elbows. Break the joints. And Cyber Doesn't pull his strength too much, just enough to make sure that he can break knee caps. "what Every you are gonna do do it fast." And of course Cyber needs to get behind the guy so he can strike the elbows. Dilana nods to Q and chuckles a bit. "Well, I thought you could use some help, maybe next time we can make it a date." She says with a wink and a laugh. Glancing back to CD, she sees that the fight certainly isn't going easily, but he seems to be doing just fine, while Bulk is looking a little worse for wear, though he doesn't look interested in giving up anytime soon. For now, she follows Q, wondering what he plans to do with that fork lift. The Question drives the forklift with swift, jerky and all-together amateurish motions. Clearly Q is outside of his wheel-house when it comes to forklift operations. Later, though, The Question will probably admit to enjoying himself immensely while driving the oversized Tonka toy. The Faceless Man calls out, "I got him. Back off." Bulk took the pummeling like a champ. Dilana's first sonic pulse was just the ticket CeeDee needed in order to get the jump on Bulk and keep the advantage. He never fully recovered from the disorienting ringing in his ears and vertigo the pulse to his head created. The strikes from the Draconic Hero helped to solidify his inability to 'break' anyone as he suggested he would. Bulk is hunched over, though still standing after the beating. The Forklift that Q is comically driving lurches forward and when Q gets to an open space in the area Bulk and CeeDee are in, he calls out, "Gang way!" The Forklift is clearly intended to slam against Bulk and pin him to whatever solid structure eventually gets in the way of the machine and the 'roided man. When machine and man finally connect with a solid surface, Q will activate the fork and make it rise. The tongs of the fork will grip underneath the big man's arms, lifting him up and pinning him to the surface. The Faceless Vigilante steps off the forklift. As Cyber gives one finaly strike he crouches up and jumps up flapping his wings to get into the air as he lands on a crate looking down at the Roid Rage man and says, "Sleep tight Snowflake!" and he inhales and exhales getting on one knee watching and making sure the guy won't recover from this, Dilana can't help but laugh as Q hangs the guy high and dry from the fork of the fork lift. She looks up at CD and nods to him, glad he was here. "Well, looks like he'll be hanging around for a while. Did you get what you came here for?" She asks as she turns to Q and heads toward the fork lift. Bulk twists and contorts in a failing attempt to free himself. As if the energy were drained from him, Bulk eventually stops as the roid cloud around his brain dissipates and all the pain and expended calories catch up to him. Let's just say Bulk faints. The truck in the back at the cargo bay door was loaded up with the as many boxes as the few people left could grab. They all hopped into the box truck, started it and by the time Bulk faints, they peel off. The Question stands there half turned at the waist. He watches the truck pull off and he humphs. He answers Dilana, "Not sure yet. I need to comb through this place; Need to look for the evidence I seek. Maybe ask some questions to Tiny over there when he comes to." He gestures towards Dilana and Cyberdragon, "Were I you, I'd be beating feet out of here. Legit Security and/or Metropolis PeeDee will show up later this morning. I rather be the only one here when they do." Without waiting for any arguement, Q turns away and starts his search of the warehouse... now that there's no pesky brawny goons in his way.